Acceptance
by Manny1428
Summary: '... And in that moment he realised that the key to love was not passion, but acceptance. Mutual acceptance and respect was the main feelings behind a relationship.' James has sought Lily's hand for seven years. What happens when she finally gives it to him?


**_This is dedicated to nith008. Remember no matter what all of us have your back! Hope you like your Christmas gift even if Jily isn't your ot_** ** _ _p. I couldn't think of anything else to gift you! If you haven't guessed yet, I am your secret Santa. I did think it was pretty obvious.__**

 ** _ _I hope y'all like it! Leave me a review with your thoughts please! :)__**

...

Seven years ago they had met. Seven years ago she had slapped him for the first time. Seven years ago Sirius had laughed at him for the first time.

Funny, how nothing actually changes.

The cycle of life just goes on and on, boring everyone it death, until one fine day someone decided to do something about their boring existence.

That day was today.

...

It was common knowledge that James Charlus Potter was in love with a certain Lily Evans, the red headed, short-tempered witch from his year. What everyone didn't know was that James had managed to break her resolve.

Head Boy and Quidditch Captain, Potter ( as he was referred to by the witch in question ) not only excelled in his studies ( as did Lily ) but also managed to capture the heart and soul of everyone he came in contact with.

The second most eligible bachelor in the entire school, James was never short of a girl. His best friend Sirius. Black, was the only one who could rival him in his talent on and off the pitch.

The Marauders - as Remus, James, Sirius and Peter liked to call themselves - were the four most popular people in the school. What with their pranking abilities, leadership qualities and young lovable ness, it was certainly a hard battle to not naturally like them.

The Slytherins and Lily Evans had managed.

...

Harbouring a crush for Evans since his first year, James was not surprised when she turned him down ( again ) and none too gently. Of course this had happened before. Of course he was used to it.

 _So why did it hurt so much?_

Sirius and Remus stood comfortingly by his side as he wallowed in his self-pity and self-loathing for the night, trying to drown his sorrow in Firewhisky.

 _Why had it hurt so much this time?_

 _Maybe_ , James thought ruefully, _that little crush on her has turned into something much bigger. Maybe I do love her._

He thought of her emerald eyes flashing as she glared at him, how her auburn hair never seemed to lie in its place, how her face lit up when she smiled that smile of hers...

"Man, aren't you whipped!" Sirius chortled.

"Sirius!" Remus reprimanded.

 _Did I say that aloud?_ "That too mate." Sirius chuckled. Even Remus was smiling at him now.

 _Drat_.

"Hey, give me some time alone alright. I... I realised something."

"What? That you love her. Mate, we figured that out long ago." Sirius nodded in agreement with Remus.

"Just—" James sighed. "I never thought this would happen you know. James Potter, most eligible bachelor in Hogwarts—"

"Second most eligible bachelor in Hogwarts," Sirius corrected.

"Alright." James acceded. "—on his knees because Lily Evans refused to go out with him."

"Maybe that's your true love mate. This is your destiny." Remus said softly.

"It's my destiny to never gain required love? Merlin must be a sadist then."

"She does love you Prongs. She just hasn't realised it yet."

James recognised those words. Those were the very words he had said when someone had tried to discourage him from going after Lily.

 _Lily does love me Padfoot. She just doesn't realise it yet._

 _Of course she loves me Moony. She's in denial._

 _Wormy if I wasn't so sure, I wouldn't go after her._

 _Padfoot! Of course you can be the godfather to my children! Why did you have to ask! You stupid dog._

Memories flashed in his mind. He had been so confident then. Had his confidence been misplaced?

 _Always_ , he had pledged. _I will love you always and forever_ , he had told Lily.

 _Always and Forever._

They had never been just words to him. Always had been his dad's last word as he fell into deaths cold embrace, and Forever his mom's.

Pledging love to each other, even when they were dying.

James wanted that. To think about Lily even when he was dying. To know that even she was thinking about him.

But the way it had been going, his love was going to be unrequited for a long time indeed. Little did he know how wrong he was.

XXXXXXX

Sirius had seen his friend mooning about for his one true love, the wonderful Iily of their grade, Evans many a times; but never had it been so serious ( if you would excuse the pun ).

It usually lasted for bout an hour or so, until the dull cloud surrounding him diminished and he was back to being the Prongs of the group.

This time, it had gone on for days and he was still brooding.

Whatever had happened between them was seriously serious. _What! He was a Marauder._

Either that, or the realisation Prongs was talking about had completely swept him off his feet.

Sirius was inclined to think the latter.

...

He had tried everything. He really had. Tempting him with prank ideas, seducing him with chocolate ( Moony's idea ), throwing dungbombs at him, getting Filch to give him detention ( which he didn't get! ).. going as far as to beg Peter for his ideas.

So he had _really_ tried.

Now all that was left to do short of just asking Prongs, was to conspire with Moony. Which was _fun._

So in reality, Padfoot felt no guilt as he strode up to his best friend on a mission to conspire against his other best friend. But really, that was just his way.

"Moony! Moony! I need to talk to you!"

"What is it Padfoot?" Remus said irritatedly glancing up from the book he had been reading. This was due in two days!

"James has been acting weird again.."

"Oh," Remus said sighing. "Give up on that already. He'll come around eventually. Didn't he say that himself."

"Yes but you know Prongs. He never shares anything personal until he thinks it's absolutely vital to the Marauder's existence. Or, we annoy him until he spills all the juicy details."

"Padfoot you sound like a hyperactive teenage girl who is blabbering about her crush."

"But Mooonnyyy..."

"Yes Padfoooooot?" Remus mocked his friend.

"We should force him to spit it out. Prongs tries to bottle up all his feelings because he feels like we wouldn't care enough. And also it's not fun when he's gloomy."

"Fun? As in the fun I have to stop you both from doing because it's either too dangerous, too hurtful or you already have enough detentions and cannot afford to have any more?"

Sirius didn't even look abashed. "Yes Moony. That's the fun I was talking about."

Remus shook his head. "Why do I even bother..." He muttered.

"Oh lay off, you tosser. You usually come up with the ideas. Stop acting as if you are the saint-like member of the group."

"Oh I didn't say that... After all, I am tying with Prongs in second place for our detention scores."

The detention scores had begun in first year when Sirius had challenged the others, saying that whoever had the most detentions at the end of the seven years of their schooling would receive ten galleons from each member of the group.

That was thirty galleons in total! Quite a lot when you come to think about it.

Of course James had readily agreed. Peter had joined in then, when he saw his role model agreeing and after that it wasn't too hard to convince Remus.

So now the scores read as follows ( they carved it onto Filch's door using a permanent carving charm so that's no matter what happened, their legacies would remain ) :

 **Moony Wormtail Padfoot Prongs**

1449 1222 1453 1449

Sirius was leading ( as expected ) with Moony and Prongs tying in second place. For Prongs, these detentions had mainly come from his sixth year when he was leading the band. Even since he had become Head Boy, and lost his parents, he had sobered down.

 _Moony_ had caught up to him.

The reason Peter was so far behind was, for the simple reason that, most of the time he wasn't even included in the pranks. Therefore, the professors - much as they wanted to - could not punish him as well.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You know, for that nerd Remus who everyone pretends to know, you are pretty devious."

"Well, wouldn't you know." Lupin said airily.

Sirius rolled his eyes again. "Back to the topic..." _My! Wasn't it easy to distract him!_

"What have you come up with so far?" Remus leaned forward in anticipation.

"I knew I could turn you over to the dark side!" Sirius cheered.

"I'm being serious Padfoot."

Sirius opened his mouth.

"Don't even think of making that lame joke of yours Pads."

Sirius closed his mouth.

"So?"

"Well, I was thinking about maybe yanking Prongs into a bathtub filled with snapping tarantulas so that he would, you know, snap out of it."

"Oh gods."

"Not too keen on that idea I take it?"

Moony growled.

"Careful there werewolf, your letting you scary side show." Sirius teased.

"Shhh!"

"Okay," Sirius dropped his voice down to a whisper. "What do you think we should do?"

 _"Ask him."_

XXXXXXX

 _Oh dear Lily of the valley,_

 _How gracefully you speak,_

 _Your sweet scent and cacophony,_

 _My only charming retreat._

 _Your red velvet hair,_

 _With its soft, silvery sheen,_

 _The sun beams glide,_

 _On your snakey hair, keen._

 _Emerald eyes peer through that curtain,_

 _Their emotions plain,_

 _Fiery anger and annoyance their main—_

James couldn't read anymore of this poem. He just stared at young James Potter's attempts at winning over the girl he loved.

He was going through his trunk when he had come across a bunch of papers tied together. Curious, he opened them only to see his younger self bounding through the pages.

He picked up another one of his courting fails,

 _Lily you hate me so,_

 _I wonder why,_

 _Will you let me know?_

 _I know you love me,_

 _You don't need to pretend,_

 _This game is over and done with,_

 _The time's on an end._

 _Be mine for life,_

 _That's all I ask,_

 _For none shall love you like I,_

 _And none shall treat you like moi._

James winced. She had hexed him rather badly after this attempt at wooing her. His back sometimes still ached on bad days.

Maybe she would massage it for him.

 _No James! Bad thoughts!_

Before he got lost in his personal dreamland, he picked up a book which had fallen out.

 _Funny, I didn't notice that before._

He flipped through it.

 **First Year, October.**

 **I have decided to keep this book as a journal. It is not a diary, but a journal. I wish to record all my happening in this book for future generations to see and wonder at.**

 **I saw the most beautiful girl today. Her name is Lily Evans. She has red hair and green eyes. They are very pretty.**

 **She is also very smart. Though her taste in friends is bad. She is friends with that disgusting Slytherin Snivellus.**

 **She hexed me when I told her she would love me someday. Am currently in the Hospital Wing waiting for Madame Pomfrey's all clear and you can go declaration.**

 **First Year, November.**

 **No qualms about liking Evans, though Sirius still tease me about it. According to him I should go for someone more like Stacy McNora. No thanks.**

 **She still regularly rejects me. One day though, she will realise her love for me. Some day.**

 **Sirius cackled when I told him. He doesn't believe in that happening, anymore than his flying on Remus while he juggled a pear.**

 **I personally believe that will happen someday. Merlin only knows what those two can do together. It's strange how they do stuff together without even talking.**

And so it went. On and on about Evan-Lily! he mentally scolded.

He was infatuated. That much was clear.

The entries stopped in second year when he realise he was just too "cool" for shenanigans like this.

Prongs missed his childhood.

Back then, everything was so much simpler. Prank, eat, prank, ask Lily out, get rejected, prank, eat, sleep.

Jobs were never a problem.

Now, that was majorly on his mind. He wanted to become an Auror. He had been accepted as a candidate and so had Sirius but something still didn't fit in.

He had the money, but now he didn't have his family. And that crushed him.

Prongs had envisioned his future with Lily, their children toddling around under Moony's watchful eyes and getting trained by Padfoot, their godfather.

If it was a boy, he would have his looks exactly, but. Lily's beautiful, vivid, chta ing emerald green eyes. If the baby was a girl, then she would have Lily's hair and facial features with James' hazel eyes.

Maybe he _had_ thought too much into this.

XXXXXXX

Marlene and Alice walked in to find Lily staring out of their dorm room window. Peeping out from behind her, they saw what she was staring at - James Potter.

"I knew it!" Twin screams of delight were screeched through the dorm, as the two ecstatic girls squealed at the pretty romance of their friend.

"Shhh! Do you want the whole world to know?" Lily hissed.

Marlene smirked. "Well I, for one, think that James deserves to know after all that you've put him through. Poor boy, he's still moping over your last rejection."

"But that was last year!"

"Exactly!"

"What does that mean?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"What it means Lily," Alice began exasperatedly, "is that he must actually like you, if he is still moping around when you last rejected him a year ago."

"Also," Marlene interjected, "he hasn't asked you out at all this year. He's changed Lily, you should admit it."

"Maybe," Lily said doubtfully.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Marlene threw her hand into the air. She was not know for either her patience or eloquence. "Just stop overthinking everything and shag already!"

Lily was a vibrant shade of red to match her hair. "Marly..."

"Aww, look at her now. The poor, blushing virgin." Alice teased.

"Shut up."

There was a pause.

"No really Lils, I think you should tell him. James is not the same boy who dangled Snape by his ankles and threatened him. He's grown up."

"B-but what if he got over me? What if he moved on? If he likes someone else now?" Lily asked, her eyes widening.

"Your scared of that happening? Really?" Marlene shook her head laughing.

Alice smiled kindly at her distressed roommate. "Look Lils, the day James gets over you is the day Marlene announces that she loves Slughorn. And we know that's never going to happen." Lily giggled.

"Lily Evans Potter. Has a nice ring to it." Marlene announced.

Lily threw a pillow at her head. "Stop reading so much into this!"

"And what is this?" Alice asked amused.

"This is-is just an infatuation! Nothing more!"

"No, it's not Lily. Remember how we told you, you would fall for his charms in the end? Well like it or not, it's happened."

"B-but—!"

"Come on." Alice groaned. "You know it, we know it, everyone is expecting it, so just accept it!"

"Right. What she said." Marlene nodded her head sagely.

"You don't find it weird?" Lily asked.

"Find what weird?"

"The fact that I like Potter."

"At least you've accepted it. And no, we don't find it weird."

"In fact," Marlene smirked. "We've been waiting for it ever since he became Head Boy."

"Really?" Lily groaned.

"Yes. We plan on being bridesmaids at your wedding." Alice said straight faced.

"Alright." Lily skald, her voice muffled from being buried into a pillow.

Marlene and Alice stared at each other wide eyed. " _What. Just. Happened_." They mouthed.

"Maybe I will tell him." Lily said sitting up. Her confidence and somewhat returned, no she felt that he at least deserved to know a out her feelings.

He had told her after all.

Squaring her shoulders she walked out.

...

"Did that actually happen?" Alice asked stunned.

"Sh-she's going to te-tell him?" Marlene asked worried.

"At least it's for the best. Jily had to happen one of these days. James has been chasing after her for years."

"Let's just hope James still feels the same way."

"Of course he feels the same way Marls. Don't be depressing."

"Yeah well..."

"I wonder how the school is going to react it this however. Most girls are ardent worshippers of Potter, and Lily isn't very popular there."

"Don't worry about the haters. I'll take care if them."

Alice didn't doubt it either. Malone was in the Quidditch Team as a Beater along with Sirius Black and had a mean swing. Most people took care not to get on her bad side.

She was also gorgeous. A beauty.

"When are you meeting up with Frank?" Marlene questioned.

Frank Longbottom, Alice's childhood sweetheart had graduated the previous year and they regularly met during her Hogsmeade weekends. With one coming up, it was no surprise Marlene was asking her.

They kept in touch via owl mail and she had sent him a list of her Hogsmeade dates for the next couple of months. Hopefully they would be able to meet on all of them.

She missed him so much it _hurt_.

...

"I couldn't do it!" Lily stormed through the door. "Why am I such a chicken?"

"You didn't tell him?" Marlene sounded disappointed.

"No. I couldn't. I went all the way to his dorm, stood there with my hand raised for about five minutes before chickening out and running back here." Lily sobbed.

"It's alright sweetie. We'll just find something else to let him know." Alice soothed.

"Like what?" Marlene challenged.

"That's the hard part..."

XXXXXXX

"Prongs?" Remus asked softly.

"Yes." A voice said from somewhere in their dormroom.

"We need to talk." Sirius stated.

"'Bout what?"

"Oh, just stuff y'know," Remus waved his hand about vaguely.

"No I don't know." Prongs emerged from the confines of his bed.

"Look, this moping has to stop. We know you love Evans but this is just too much." Sirius said, coming right to the point.

"What would you know about any of this Pads?" James challenged.

"Nothing. But what I do know is that you are our best friend and it hurts us it see you like this." Sirius said softly.

"Yeah. Lily's even asked me about your whereabouts once it twice. Even she's worried about you mate." Remus added.

"She has? Why?"

"Maybe she's finally reciprocating your feelings Prongs. I don't know."

"Really?" James' face lit up, like a thousand watt bulb.

"It's certainly possible." Sirius said drily. "She's even pestered me once. Took me quite a while to shake her off."

"And those friends of her's are the worst." Sirius nodded vehemently in agreement. "Continuously asking me where you are after classes."

"Why don't I ever see any of this?" James asked suspiciously. They could be making all of this up. He wouldn't put it past them.

"Well I don't know." Sirius said sarcastically. "Why don't you take a look around yourself at your surroundings?"

James winced. "Alright. I get your point."

"So what we want to know Prongs," Remus said, "is whether you are going to tell us - your best friends- or not."

"Tell you what?"

"Why you're like this!" Sirius yelled.

"It's just I thought I though I would get Lily by my seventh year and it hasn't happened and now my parents are never going to meet her and she still thinks I'm a stuck up jerk and she doesn't even care for me a little but and everything's just gone done hill from there." James spewed out in a constant stream, not faltering even once.

"Who said she doesn't care for you mate?" Remus asked.

"Well it doesn't seem like she does. Lily still glares at me every time I pass her in the corridors. She never smiles at me. Never!"

"Calm down James." Sirius said.

"There is a pretty good chance Lily likes you, you know. When I asked her friends why they were looking for you, all they said was that Lily and something important to share with you."

"Ohmymerlin! Really!" Prongs squealed, jumping around the rom like a hyperactive bunny.

"Yes really." Sirius couldn't stop smiling at his friend's enthusiastic display. "But you won't ever get to find out if you stay cooped up here."

James paused mid-step. "Does this mean I have to get out and face the music?"

"Yes." Remus said in a voice which brooked no argument.

"Sounds like fun."

XXXXXXX

"Why can't we ever find him?" Lily bemoaned.

"Don't worry Lils. He'll have to eventually come out of that shell of his. You can tell him then."

"Uh.. That shell of his is broken now dontyathink?"

"What do you mean by that Alice?" Lily asked irritatedly.

"I mean, he's coming over right now."

"To us?" Lily asked, trying to keep calm.

"Dead straight. No flinching from the path either. Either he's coming to us or he's going to veer off course on the last second."

"Let's go with the first one."

"Gee, great idea Marls."

"What do I say to him?!" Lily whisper-shouted.

"I don't know."

"It has to come from you naturally."

"Hey Lily." James smiled pleasantly.

 _Damn you. Damn you and your charming smile to the pits of Hell!_

"Hey."

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"Um okay?" Lily sent a look at her friends. A clear - _HELP! I don't know what to do!_

"We'll be going now." Marlene said, whisking away Alice with her. The latter sent her a sympathetic look before turning away.

 _Traitors_!

"So, uh.. Remus said you were looking for me?" It came out as a question.

"Yeah. I kinda need to tell you something..." Really Lily! Could you be anymore vague!

"Oh. Um.. Me too."

"You can go first!" They chorused.

"I'll go." They said together.

"Okay then, you can." Another systematic chorus.

A group of second years sitting next to them, scooted away from their Head Boy and Girl. They were giving off the vibes of being very creepy.

Marlene sent her a thumbs up from the stairs before running up. She was sure she saw Sirius and Remus peering down at them.

 _I wonder why.._

There was an awkward pause between them. It was fraught with tension. What kind, Lily wasn't sure.

"So," James coughed. "I wanted to let you know that.."

"That?" Lily leaned forward eagerly.

"That I might..." He trailed off again.

"That you might?" Lily repeated.

"Damnit Lily! I love you! There I said it! Now you can go back to ignoring me!" With this James Potter stormed off.

There was a recurring silence in the Common Room.

Lily broke it by saying, "Did that really happen?" She had a dazed look on her face and there was a huge grin on her face.

"It happened alright!" Alice grinned.

"Now go get him!" Marlene cheered.

Sirius and Remus were standing to one side smiling at her. No doubt her friends had filled them in on her desires regarding a certain Quidditch Captain.

"I gotta go!" Lily called before stumbling out of the Common Room.

"Use protection!" Sirius called behind her.

XXXXXXX

She had checked the kitchens - that boy had a prodigious appetite. Lily hadn't found James, but she had found Peter, stuffing himself with pastries. Wishing him all the very best to an early grave, she ran on.

She checked all the likely places - the Library, Quidditch Pitch, Head's Room, empty classroom, secret passageways, hidey-holes and the like.

 _Didn't I just cross this wall twice before already?_ Lily asked herself. _Great. I'm talking to myself now._

Suddenly, a door appeared in front of her with the letter - Room of Requirement. Lily could hear the sounds of a snitch from behind the doors, and rushing in she found the love of her life.

The love of her life had removed his shirt.

Her brain _short-circuited_.

"Um.. Ah..uh.. That is to say.." She fumbled for the right words, blushing scarlet.

James looked amusedly at her, from behind his sad eyes. He yanked on a shirt lying around.

"Thank you." Lily said with about as much dignity as she could manage.

"What do you want Lily? To laugh at me?" James asked.

"No!" Lily yelled.

"Then?" James quirked an eyebrow.

Lily stammered out, "I kind of had something it confess as well. That is to say, that I might have a teeny tiny, minuscule, itty-bitty reason that I might just..."

"Spit it out."

"I love you too!" Lily exclaimed. "I love you James Potter! Even with your messy hair and huge ego. I don't know what happened bug I think I've loved you ever since you became the man you are, and left they boy spy oh were far behind! There I said it!" Lily flung herself dramatically across the room.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Did you mean it?" James asked from somewhere behind her.

"Meant every word." Lily mumbled.

"Oh Lily.." He buried his head in the crook of her neck. His arms were around her. She suddenly found herself inhaling in his scent. The feeling overwhelming her was intoxicating.

"I love you so much. More than you could ever know."

"Of course I know. Because I love you just the same." She tuned around.

His beautiful hazel eyes were on her. Hazel met Green and young love was born. This was what it felt like, to be in love. Completely and whole-heartedly in love.

They kissed.

Passion surged through James' veins as the realisation hit him. Lily, was his. She was in love with him.

The moment was bittersweet.

...

Later, when they were sitting around, he told her about his parents. How he wanted to tell them how much he loved her, wanted her to meet them, wanted her to be a part of his family.

That would never happen now.

Before falling asleep, he had murmured "Always and forever Lils. That's for how long I will love you."

"Okay."

XXXXXXX

Seven years ago.. Was a long time ago. Everything had changed. He had fallen in love with Lily, and so had she.

They were welcomed back to the Common Room the next day amidst many catcalls. Realising how bad their appearance must be, both flushed.

 _Nothing had happened!_ They protested.

 _Unfortunately_ , as Marlene put it.

James had bared his soul to her, and in turn she had listened, and accepted him for who he was. She had told him about Petunia, about being from a Muggle family, about Vernon, about everything.

...

James had once read that Passion was the key to love.

He knew better now.

It wasn't passion, it was acceptance that led to a mutual relationship. Without acceptance and respect a relationship could not survive.

With Lily, he could be himself. Nothing would get in between them.

He promised her. He vowed to himself.

"Always and Forever Lils."

"Okay."

"Remember that."

"I don't think I could forget James."

"You won't love."

"I don't want to."

"Okay."

XXXXXXX

 ** _First Romance story I have ever written! Even if it's is sort of cliche I am still proud of my work! I'm thinking of extending it. Should I?_**

 ** _Leave me Reviews!_**

 ** _And remember - Always, Forever and Okay are not just words._**


End file.
